Charming Hooks up
by yaoiguy24
Summary: This a gay fanfiction of Hook/Killian and Charming/David. It has a explicit sexual theme. The four hunks of Storybrooke have fun adventures together.
1. Love's Venom

Chapter-1

Charming was in pain, he went off in the bushes to see how far had the venom spread in his body. He walked for a while and reached a rock. He leaned with and pulled over his shirt, exposing his fair, toned, rock hard abs but on it, a dark pattern of the Dreamshade poison spreading.

"Oh my God!" , a voice came from the nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Charming, getting his sword ready as he did.

"Relax, it's me, mate." Hook emerged from the bushes.

"God, what are you doing here?"

"Forget about that, does anyone else know about the venom." asked Hook.

"No and I want to keep it that, so you are keeping your mouth shut." said Charming.

"It doesn't matter, at this rate you're going to die."

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do about it"

Then Hook explained to him that there is a way. Hook had come to Neverland before. Once his friend had touched the Dreamshade plant and was poisoned. And Hook had once read in a book that the venom inside the body could be destroyed. But to do that, the victim had to have sex with man.

"What?! You are making that up".

"Really? Then look me in the eye and see for yourself"

He wasn't joking, his eyes said it all.

"But, I can't do that. I mean, I'm married and besides with whom can I do that."

"Mate!" exclaimed Hook.

"You? "

"Aw, c'mon we both know how we feel about each other after our little make out session"

"I'm married"

"We are doing this to save your life". Hook walked towards Charming, rubbing his dick through his leather pants. Hook was hard, really hard. He loved Charming and always wanted to make love to him. He reached Charming and caressed his hand over the Prince's handsome face. He got closer and licked those ruby lips.

"So hot!"

He pressed his lips against Charming's . Their kiss was so passionate. Then Charming shoved his tongue into Hook's hot mouth. Their tongue danced together and Hook reached David's cock with his hand which was rock hard and started rubbing it. Their kiss finally broke as Charming pulled back for air.

They both sat down, with their backs against the rock and continued their make out session, their hot saliva mixing and tongues wrestling each other. Hook loved the taste of David's saliva. Charming started rubbing Hook's hard on, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

"Give me your cock" said Hook.

He opened Charming's zipper and let out his throbbing dick. It was 9 inches long and quite thick.

"Wow, you're huge!"

Hook couldn't wait anymore, he reached to the monster cock and shoved the whole length into his mouth till the base. His golden pubes tickled Hook's lips. Charming gave out loud moans and continued to fuck Hook's mouth.

Hook pulled up for air. He loved the taste of his dick, it was the best thing he ever tasted. He then quickly unzipped his pants and let out his 8 inches, hard and wet dick.

"I want to suck that." said Charming.

He hungrily went down, sucked him hard. He choked as he put the rod in his mouth but didn't stop.

Hook made him stop and opened his own and Charming's shirts and climbed on his lover's body and kissed him, mixing both their saliva and pre cum. He then rubbed his hard member against the Prince's thick rod, giving both the males intense pleasure and ultimately making them cum.

"You need to drink all that up." Said Hook.

"No problem". Charming cleaned up all the cum from Hook's cock and made Hook's clean up all the cum on his own body and then kiss him.

"OK, now in the final stage….. This may sound gross but we need to drink each other's piss."

"I will drink anything that comes from that hard meat of yours"

Hook smiled and went down to Charming's dick, which was still hard, even after the huge load and put the cock in his mouth and looked at Charming, tried to piss. Hook loved the taste of the hot piss, which was surprisingly sweet and happily swallowed all of it.

"How was it?"

"Taste it for yourself" said Hook giving a kiss to Charming.

Then Charming went for it too. He took Hook's dick in his mouth which was equally hard and waited for the piss, which when it came, he loved it, though it was salty and he too drank it all and then kissed Hook. After that, the mark on Charming's body started disappearing on its own. He then kissed Hook passionately shoving his tongue deep inside Hook's mouth.

"I told you I wasn't making it up." Said Hook .

"Thank you."

"But I forgot to tell you this…. Don't be mad... please. Once this cure done, the participants…"

"The participants what..?"

"They get tied in a bond, an eternal bond which cannot be broken"

"What the hell are you talking about? What bond?"

"It means we belong to each other and our relationship cannot be broken." Explained Hook.

"Wait, you said you have…before.."

"If only happens if one of them is in love with the other"

"Wait..you?"

"Yes, I love you! I love you, David!"

_To be continued…._


	2. Truths and Confessions

Chapter-2

"You love me?" asked Charming.

"Aw c'mon, I know you know that, I know you love me too. Don't deny it."

Charming couldn't resist anymore, he reached his lover's lips and kissed, like it would be their last. The heat was rising, Hook loved the taste of Charming and could feel his member getting hard again, his tongue entered Charming's hot awaiting mouth and explored its depths.

"But what about Snow ?" asked Charming breaking the kiss, much to the annoyance of Hook.

"Damn it!" said Hook.

"I think you should tell her the truth or we could sneak behind her back, it can be fun."

"No, I think you were right the first time, I should tell her the truth, lying will only make things worse and she doesn't deserve this. Fine, I'll tell her the truth, first thing in the morning. Now, let's go back to the camp before somebody wakes up."

The next morning:

Everybody was awake and getting ready to find Henry. Charming was anxious as he was about to tell the woman he loved that he was gay and loved Hook! Charming, gathering all his strength went ahead and approached Snow.

"Lis…" He was interrupted by Snow before he could say anything.

"Before you say anything, I have to say something. It's been on my mind for a long time now and if I don't get it out, my mind my blow up."

"What is it?"

"I had sex with someone else!" said Snow.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I know there is a lot going on with Henry and everything else but I thought I should just get everything in open. Before we came here, I went to the famous fortune teller, Mariana, to find out if we could get Henry back. There she told me, that we both are not meant for each other and despite what the story is, we are not soul mates. I was devastated, and at first didn't believe her but I recalled that she had never been wrong. So I got out of there and went to the bar, got drunk, met a guy and…"

"It's ok. I forgive you and I have to tell you something too."

Charming then explained everything.

"So, Mariana was right. We are not meant for each other. So…Hook huh? Good for you to find such a hottie."

"Thanks." He blushed.

So everyone confessed everything to each other and the truths came out. Hook looked at his soul mate and realized he could finally be with the love of his life.


	3. New Company

Chapter-3

Hook and his new boyfriend, Charming were at the diner. As Charming was eating the fried eggs, Hook was busy staring into his lover's blue sparkling eyes and smiling as he did. Charming stopped and looked at Hook who was still lost deep into those pearl like eyes.

"What?" asked Charming, wiping his face.

" Nothing. I just love you, you know."

"I love you too." They kissed.

It was quite unusual for Hook to talk about his emotions and feeling and stuff, but he really did love Charming.

"Good Morning to you two love birds." Emma walked in.

"Wow, I have never seen you so happy and smiling Hook and….wait, even blushing."

"Oh shut up." Hook was red as an apple.

"Ok listen, I need you to come with me on a case. I'll tell you the details on the way." Emma asked Hook.

Hook and Emma got up, ready to leave. Hook went towards his lover and kissed him hard and long.

"Let's go, Romeo."

They left. Charming was alone. He continued eating his breakfast. A man was sitting at the bar,drinking his coffee and he saw Charming all alone, so he went to his booth and sat in the empty seat.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Inspector Graham."

_To be continued….._

_(P.S. Graham is still alive in this story and all the people who went to Neverland came back after saving Henry and Pan is dead ,but they have not returned to Enchanted forest and encountered Wicked Witch, i.e. Regina's curse is still there.) _


	4. Prince, Pirate and Huntsman

Chapter-4

"Hi, I'm David."

"I know, Prince Charming, your looks definitely justify your name."

"Thanks, so who are you supposed to be back there?"

"Oh, no one you know. So, I don't mean to pry but I heard you and Snow White broke up and now you are with Hook."

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Damn, if I knew you were into guys I would've asked you out. Any chance, I can ask you know." Said Graham, then burst into a laugh.

"Just kidding. You look so serious."

Both males started laughing and then it turned silent. They both looked at each other. Charming had this weird feeling, flowing through his entire body. Their eyes locked. Charming stared at the Inspector's ruggedly handsome face and felt like his body was on fire. Graham got up and sat beside the Prince and moved his face forward, their lips just a few inches away, both of them taking in each other's scents.

" I love Killian. This is wrong"

"What is?"

Their lips met. They kissed each other ferociously and tried toughing every part of each other's body. Graham deepened the kiss and entered his tongue into Charming's mouth without any resistance from the Prince. They stood up and Charming was pushed against the wall with Graham continuing to ravish the Prince's mouth. Graham placed his hand on Charming's member, which was really hard and trying to get out of the leather pants, Hook had given Charming.

"Hmm, I can't wait to put that thing in my mouth."

Then he grabbed Charming's hand and made him felt the Inspector's hard on.

"You like that?"

Both men rubbed their hard dicks against each other, sending waves of pleasure through their entire bodies. They kissed again, this time even harder. But their kiss broke when, the door of the empty diner opened. It was Hook.

"Killian? What are you doing here? Look, I can explain."

"I see you have met each other." Said Hook.

"What, I don't understand."

"Charming, relax I was the one who called Graham here. Emma had another case come up so she went away."

"What do you mean you called him here?"

"This hot pirate of yours called me and asked for a favor he said, whenever you were alone and needed someone to you know….. I could help you." Explained Graham.

"So did you like this gift of mine?" Hook walked towards Graham and kissed him.

"Hey!" said Charming.

"Aw, don't be jealous babe. Come here." Charming kissed his boyfriend.

"Let's have some fun, all three of us."

They went to Charming's apartment which was empty because Snow had moved to Emma's house after the two broke up.

Graham could not believe that he was going to get these two hunks today. When they got to the bedroom Graham unzipped Hook's leather pants revealing the tight black boxers. Hook pulled him up and they began kissing each other. Hook ran his hands down Graham's ass, pushed his boxers down and slipped a finger into his hole, then another and began finger fucking him. Graham loved the pleasure he got.

Meanwhile, Charming went into the bathroom and got a pair of handcuffs and entered to see Graham rim his boyfriend's ass which made him even harder.

"My turn." Said Charming loudly.

Charming was tied down to the bed and Graham went to the bottom of the bed and removed his pants, revealing his 8 incher and shoved the hard beauty into Charming's tight hole.

Then Hook climbed onto the bed so his 9 inch hard dick was hanging over Charming's face and Hook's face was level with Charming's 10 inch member, he lowered his head, opened his mouth and took the 10 inches into his mouth like he had a lot of practice. Hook felt good as he sucked his lover's dick hard and realized that Charming was returning the favor.

Charming moaned as he had his cock being sucked and ass being fucked. He could feel Graham hitting his point, which sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Graham then removed his cock and removed the condom off it and then went ahead and put his throbbing and wet dick into Charming's mouth which was already full with Hook's cock and they both double fucked his mouth. Charming let a moan, telling both the men he was about to cum. Hook retrieved from his position and he and Graham put their mouths near Prince's thick monster and he cummed sending his load into both the male's waiting mouths. Then Hook took the entire length into his mouth and asked Charming to piss in his mouth and he did and Hook drank every last drop of it. Then both Hook and Graham resumed double fucking Charming's mouth and reached their climax, they both dumped their huge loads into Charming's mouth and then finally pissed in his mouth and Charming didn't leave a drop. After their intense session, all three laid on the bed and kept licking each other's tongues till the sun went down.

"Thanks for the service, Inspector." said Charming.

"Anytime!" Graham got dressed and it was difficult fitting back into his pants as he was still hard and left admitting that it was the best sex he ever had.

"I love you." Said Charming, kissing Hook.

"I love you too" and both of them felt asleep in each other's arms.

_To be continued…_


	5. Princes Clash Their Swords

Chapter-5

Charming woke up after a night of intense pleasure. He was in his black briefs out of which bulging was prince's morning wood. He didn't bother to cover it because there was no one to see it except his boyfriend. He loved that word, calling Hook his boyfriend gave a great sense of pleasure. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey handsome." Said Hook

" Hey, good morning, you woke up early." He gave Hook a kiss.

"Here's your coffee, babe."

"Thanks." Charming took a sip.

"It tastes different, what have you added in this."

"Nothing, just a little piss." Both of them smiled and Charming gulped down the coffee."

"Listen, I got go meet Swan for her case, so I'll see you for dinner."

"I'll miss you." They kissed and Hook left.

Charming, then got dressed up and decided to take a tour around the town. He was driving through the town when he got a message from an unknown number.

"_Come to the house at the end of the beach. Alone."_

Charming was curious, he thought it was Hook, trying to surprise him so he went down the beach. He left his car and walked down at the end of the sandy beach, which was rather small. He reached the house and then walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door open, there stood a familiar and quite a handsome face, it was Prince Phillip.

"Phillip? What are you doing here?" He hugged him.

"Aurora and I, we broke up."

"What?" Charming came in, they both sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the living room. Then Phillip explained how Aurora's pregnancy was false news, how they got in a big fight and broke and he left the palace. He was walking in the forest and found a green stone and when he picked it up it brought him here, in this empty old house.

"I have been living here since a few days now and I have been thinking about meet you all, but I was just so confused."

"It's ok." Charming consoled him.

" Snow and I broke up too."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, we weren't meant to be together."

"I think you are right." Phillip kissed Charming.

Charming was surprised, but he didn't protest as he loved the feeling of Phillip exploring hi mouth with his tongue. But the kiss broke.

" I have a boyfriend."

" Oh…."

"But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

They resumed their kissing, Phillip pushed Charming down on the couch enjoyed the taste of his saliva. He tore open Charming's shirt, revealing his muscular and toned body. Phillip started kissing the fair skin and started sucking on Charming's nipples and the prince responded in a moan.

Phillip then got up and opened his shirt and pant revealing his white underwear which had a huge bulge. Charming then pulled down his underwear, revealing Phillip's wet 9 incher which was quite thick, even thicker than Charming's. Charming started working it up, resulting in Phillip giving out loud moans. He then opened, Charming's pants and tore his underwear with his teeth, revealing, Charming's 11 inches monster, he licked his lips at the magnificent site and hungrily gagged down the whole rod and started sucking hit hard.

"Calm down, you slut."

He pulled and said, "You have no idea, how long I have waited to do this."

He resumed sucking that pole, but this time he was slowly going down to the base. But Charming grabbed his hair and pushed down his hard on even further into the Prince's mouth, making him dump his load into Phillip's mouth, which he happily gulped down and then made Charming taste his own cum and at the same time rubbing his dick against Charming's.

"You're so tasty."

Both men then changed their positions and Phillip started licking Charming's hole and lubing it, he then got his cock near Charming's entrance and then slowly started pushing it in causing Charming to scream in pleasure. Charming had been fucked before but he had never put such a huge one in his tight ass.

"Phillip! You are huge."

"Relax, handsome and gonna put my whole fuck pole into your hot tight hole."

Phillip had slowly reached half way but then he shoved his cock in with great force, causing Charming to cum again. He then started fucking David's tight whole quite, and David giving out huge moans whenever Phillip hit his spot. They kissed and then Phillip cummed a huge load, biggest in his life and Charming could feel his ass was filled with Phillip's hot seed.

"Thanks Charming, you are a great friend."

"You're welcome but this was a one time thing and it won't happen again."

"I understand." They both dressed up in new clothes Phillip had brought from his room talked a bit. Though Charming loved that fucked session, he truly and only loved Hook and was feeling guilty about what happened, he went on a long drive for some thinking after saying goodbye to Phillip and telling him to meet everyone tomorrow at the diner.

After some intense thinking, Charming went back home. He decided to tell Hook the truth, instead of lying to him. He walked up to his apartment, opened the door and got in.

"Babe, I'm home."

"In here." Said Hook from the bedroom.

"Babe, I gotta tell you somethi…"

_To be continued…._


	6. Royal Punishment

Chapter-6

Charming opened the bedroom and he was surprised, Hook was there with Phillip! They were both sitting on the bed waiting for Charming.

"What are you doing here Phillip?"

"I went to the diner and met this handsome devil and at that point I knew he was the 'boyfriend' you talked about. So I met him and told how you were such a good friend and helped me." Said Phillip

"So you are not mad?"

"Of course not, babe. But you could've asked me first if you wanted to console your mate."

"Yeah, you're right and I'm so sorry."

"Well, you are forgiven but not before you receive some punishment."

"Ok…"

Hook walked up to Charming and with his hand he tore off all his clothes and handcuffed him to the bed, leaving only the underwear, Phillip had given on his naked body.

"You have been a bad boy and you will pay for it."

Hook went to the bathroom and got a vile, filled with some kind of a white powder. It was Pixie Dust. He opened it and sprinkled it over Charming's naked flesh and said,

"You will not be able to cum, until I tell you to."

"Now, you are going to watch me have some fun with the Prince right here."

He kissed Phillip started grinding his already hard member against, the Prince's. This made Charming really hard and his underwear formed a tent and his dick started twitching. Hook saw this and he and Phillip went to the bed, taking off all their clothes and started kissing Charming's bulge through his underwear, both their tongues started dancing on the fabric of the Prince's underwear.

"Take it off already."

But they kept teasing him and denied him the pleasure of getting his dick sucked. They started moving up and kept kissing and tasting every inch of Charming's body along the way and they reached his nipple and started sucking it, making it hard and causing Charming to moan. Hook then moved up to his neck and started kissing his Adam's apple and then the side of his neck, he then nibbled on the Prince's soft flesh, making Charming to moan again.

"That would leave a mark. It'll be a symbol telling everyone that you are mine."

"I'm yours…."

Then both men started to move their tongues up to Charming's face and Charming too hungrily, let out his tongue to taste both the handsome men. All three started kissing each other tasting each other although they have already. Hook started rubbing his boyfriend's dick and Phillip at the same time rubbed Hook's cock.

They both went down and started kissing Charming's hard member again, Hook then started to put his hand against the waistband and his hand massaged Charming's thighs but he still didn't make contact with Charming's rod.

Charming tried to make him touch it but Hook kept teasing him then finally he pulled down his underwear and started licking the throbbing head of Charming's 11 inches fuck pole Phillip to started to move his tongue along the length, making Charming moan and ready to cum but he was denied that pleasure because of the Pixie Dust. It was both frustrating and somewhat weirdly pleasurable.

Then Hook put his hand on Charming ass and massaged it then he went ahead and felt Charming's crack and put his finger in Charming tight hole, while his dick was now being sucked by Phillip. Hook then slowly inserted his second and then third finger in. Charming screamed in great pleasure as his boyfriend was finger fucking him.

He then removed his finger and spat on his hand to lubricate it and then started working his own dick and then Phillip's dick. He then resumed finger fucking Charming with his hand being lubricated with his saliva and his own and Phillip's pre-cum and then he shoved his whole fist into Charming's tight ass causing to scream with intense pleasure and pain too.

"Sorry hon, but you know we Pirates are always a bit kinky."

He then removed his fist and started to make out with Phillip. Then they both removed his handcuff and Phillip lied down on his back and Charming got top of him. Phillip then started to put him 9 inches thick rod into Charming's ass which was already quite worked up. Charming moaned in pleasure as he loved getting fucked from Philip's thick pole.

" Oh mate, you are quite thick."

But Hook didn't hesitate and he came in front and put his 10 inches monster in the already filled ass of Charming. He gave out huge moans as he was never double fucked before and this was undoubtedly one the best experience of his life.

Both men hit Charming's prostate, sending jolts of pleasure all through his body. Although, Charming came near his climax but wasn't able to cum, Hook and Phillip on the other hand had cummed twice in Charming's ass. They both removed their dicks from his ass and then both one by one started sucking Charming's dick again and finally they both put their mouths on top and Charming cummed like he never cummed in his life before and both males sucked and licked him clean.

Hook then, climbed on top of his lover and pissed in Charming's mouth and he as always loved that salty taste. Charming then got out of his handcuffs, Phillip borrowed some David's clothes and got dressed.

"Thanks for that wonderful night, I always knew gay sex would be lot better than straight sex."

"You're welcome and feel free to 'visit' anytime, make sure you come on time to meet everybody tomorrow."

Phillip who was still hard from all the action left and Charming kissed Hook for the "_Royal Punishment."_

_To be continued…_

_(Hey guys, can you suggest what should I write for the last and second last chapter {7,8} and please review this story. Thank you._

_P.S. Hook has regained his hand, Regina helped him get it back) _


	7. Breaking and Entering

Chapter - 7

It was a nice warming morning. Charming decided to meet his ex Snow and his daughter Emma just like that. So he went out but not before drinking his boyfriend, Hook 's special piss coffee. Hook was all alone and was thinking about what he should. After thinking for 5 minutes he just laid down n the bed.

It smelled a lot like James, which made Hook horny but then again as a pirate he is always horny. So He decided to call Graham to satisfy his needs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Huntsman."

"Hey, Hook. Everything all right."

"Well, there's a _huge_ problem."

"What is it?"

"You see luv, I've got a huge boner here and no one to suck it, Charming is out. So if you could just….."

"15 mins.."said Graham. Putting down the phone and hurrying towards Hook's house.

"Maybe I should start on my own." Said Hook to himself.

He ripped open his clothes leaving his tight leather pants on and teasing his hard member through it. As we was getting even hard he heard a noise. Thinking, it must be Graham. He exclaimed,

"In here, luv."

The door opened, then suddenly a hooded figure burst into the room and blinded Hook with a blanket. He was then tied by his hands and feet to the bed. Shaking and struggling yelled. The cover was lifted.

There stood a muscular, hooded in front of him. He opened his hood.

"You must be Hook."

"Wait. I know you! You are Robin Hood, the thief."

"Yes, but I can assure you pirate I can do much more then stealing." Said Robin, as he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.

"Then show me."

He got on top of Hook's half naked body and removed his shirt, revealing his muscular torso and started grinding his crotch with Hook's. He then opened both their pants and started jerking off his 7 inches thick monster.

"Its quite thick!"

He started licking Hook's fuck pole up and down its length. He then moved forward and just simply made Hook to shove his cock down the thief's tight ass.

"My you are fast."

"I have had a lot of practice. Hook thrusted his pole up and down the tight ass and at the same time Robin started working his cock and leaning down time to time to taste those luscious lips.

"You like piss?"asked a sweating Robin.

"You bet."

He aimed his cock and started pissing in the pirate's mouth. Hook then came inside Robin and both men moaned in pleasure.

"I want that thing in my mouth and ass."

"Sure thing."

Robin got up and untied Hook, he then kneeled in front of the pirate and looked down at him.

"Yeah, undoubtedly my best."

Hook smiled but then his head was pulled by the man on top and was forced to engulf the entire length at one go.

"No gag reflex, nice."

He then fucked Hook's mouth really hard. He then put his fingers up his ass and his moans got louder.

He completely filled Hook's mouth and Hook gulped it all down.

"I'm still hard pirate…"

"Then shove that thing up my.."

Before he could finish, Robin grabbed him and turned him and started rimming his ass. As Hook was still moaning with pleasure Robin slowly put his entire length inside Hook's tight hole and fucked his brains out. He fondled with the pirate's nipples, his balls and then reached his cock and started working it real hard. He then shoved his tongue down the other male's throat, tasting his own cum.

They both came at the same time , dropped down on the bed and continued kissing.

Just then, there was knock on the door.

"Hook, it's me Graham."

"Come in."

He opened the door and found the two men laying naked in the bed.

"What happened?" asked the surprised Graham.

"Sheriff, this is Robin Hood, he is a thief and you should arrest him for breaking and entering."

"But I'm already hard, Hook."

"Take him, he's huge!"

"I am."

"Let's go."

"What are going to do to me, officer?"

"You have no idea. Bye Hook. Thanks for the gift."

Both of them left, kissing as they did. Hook laid there and couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend all this.

_To be continued….._

_(Robin doesn't have a kid in this story. Please tell me your opinions.)_


	8. Bathroom Encounter

Chapter 8

Charming had spent a whole day and the night with his daughter so he met Hook the next day in the diner.

"Hey guys!"

Hook was sitting with Graham and Philip. They started going Charming asked,they told him they both met at the police station where Graham was getting fucked by Robin. Philip joined in they had a steamy threesome right on the desk. Hook kissed his boyfriend hungrily.

"Missed you luv."

"Me too. I'll be right back, i'm going to freshen up."

"Hurry up." Said Hook.

Charming went to the bathroom, as he went in he heard huge moans coming out of one the stalls, he opened it and found Jefferson fucking Neal's tight ass.

"Guys?"

"David...hey...hmmm"

"Can i join you?" Said David rubbing his boner.

All three smiled. Jefferson removed his 7 incher from Neal tight ass and both of them kneeled down. Charming then took out his now famous monster cock from the restrains of his clothes and started rubbing the whole length.

"Wow said both of them and without wasting any time both of them started licking David's cock from top to bottom making him moan. Neal fondled David's foreskin with his tongue and at the same time both men were servicing each other's cocks. Jeff then started sucking the head and then slowly took the entire length in his mouth which caused him to gag. As Jefferson was ravishing the prince, bent down and started licking his ass. David nodded and both kneeled with their mouths open and David filled them with his hot piss. Then Jefferson got up and leaned against the wall. David and Neal, both one by one filled his tight ass.

"Two at once?"

They both went on fucking Jefferson after they found a pleasurable rhythm and came a lot. David pulled out.

"Ok, who is going to clean me up?"

Neal like a good boy licked him clean and got back to his patner. David cleaned up and went out. All three staring at him...

"What?"

"You did it, didn't you?"

"How did you..."

"We all did.

Listen they invited us to a special party. So lets take a long drive and go to the party then."

"Ok!"

To be continued...


	9. Fun in the Woods

Chapter 9 All four of them finished their meal and went out.  
"Ready for the ride, mates?"  
"Yeah let's go."  
They got into Graham's car, Charming was driving with Hook in front and they new couple un the back, holding hands. "Where are we going?" Asked Charming as he turned the car around. "Let's just drive around for a few hours and then go to the party at the beach."  
Charming was smoothly driving the car with his hand on his pirate boyfriend's lap, gently rubbing it.  
"You are making me hard, luv." Both of them smiled and Charming took his hand near Hook's already hawrd member.  
"Speaking of hard what happ..woah" Graham and Philip were busy making out. Graham hungrily kissed every corner of Philip's mouth. Philip hurriedly opened his own and Graham's pants stroked both their cocks, making Graham moan in pleasure. Both of them got undressed in an instant and Graham got on top and started to grind their hard, wet cocks together.

Hook got even harder by watching all the action. He, without any wait went straight to Charming's cock. He opened his boyfriend's zipper took out his cock and took the whole length in his mouth.  
"Oh babe!" The prince moaned.  
Charming quickly took the car to the woods and stopped there. Both of them got in the back seat with their clothes off. All four of them started jerking each other's cocks. Hook shoved his tongue into Philip's mouth and Graham did it to David. David then pulled out his tongue from Graham's mouth and slowly kissed the head of his dick. He teased him with his tongue and slowly moved his lips to the base where they tickcled by Graham's soft pubes. Philip reached down and sucked both Hook's and with a bit of effort David's cocks taking turns. Graham then got up pulled apart his butt cheeks and set David's cock inside his tight ass beautifully and Charming kept thrusting his cock deep, hitting the right spot everytime. Hook did the same with Philip but also made him lick his hole before letting the prince shove his fuck pole up in it. Both the princes fucked them with great force and speed. As Hook and Graham rode on two beautiful cocks they kept their tongues busy with each other's mouth.

Both Charming and Philip filled the perfect asses with their huge loads. Then without wasting any time they changed their position so that both Philip and David could blow each other's boyfriends. Graham came into Charming's mouth and kissed him to taste his own load. Hook came spilled his hot seed on all four them. After the huge mess they licked each other clean.  
"I gotta take a piss." Said Graham.  
"Don't worry." Said Charming as he reached down to take Graham's still hard cock in his mouth drink his piss.  
"Hey, I wanted it." Complained Philip.  
"Here." David kissed him to make taste it. All four them laid tired in each other's arms and after few hours drove to the party.  
To be continued...  
(Please share your opinions by posting reviews.) 


	10. Party Animals

_(sorry people there was some error while uploading the latest chapter, "Party Animals". But everything has been corrected and you can enjoy the chapter below.)_

Chapter 10

After having a little fun in the woods the four hottest men in town arrived at the beach where a house had loud music coming out of it. The two couples got out of the car and walked into the house where they were greeted by the hosts, Neal and Jefferson.

"Hey the chief guests are here!"

"Awesome party, mate."

"Thanks. Now come on."

The place was filled with loud music and many guys. Neal took them to the hall with no stuff except a couch with a pole in front of four of sat down and enjoyed the party. A few minutes passed by. Hook saw many people around him, kissing which made Hook really hard.

"Wanna make out ?" He asked Philip who also got hard after hearing the idea. Both males shoved their tongues in each other's mouths. Seeing their boyfriends making out Charming and Graham decided to do it too and so the two joined their lips in passion. Charming, as he enjoyed the feeling of his tongue dancing in Graham's mouth, slipped his hand under Graham's shirt and caressed his smooth and well toned body. He then pinched his nipple, making ut hard and him moan.

As the men were enjoying each other's tastes Jefferson came into the room. He lowered the music.

"People as these four beautiful men have given us their honoured presence we would like thank them with a treat. So guys please welcome with huge round of applause and boners, our special new friend, Robin Hood!"

The muscular hunk made a sexy appearance among the cheers and claps.

"Hello, boys. Let's get the party started!"

Hood started moving that sexy torso in his really short and tight leather shorts and shiny shirt. He walked towards the pole and moved his body around it. His huge but perfect has was really showing off sending waves raw sexiness all over the place. Every single guy in the room got a huge boner.

The hotties on the couch were no exceptions. Hood then ripped off his tight shorts and continued dancing now in a really tight underwear. He then ripped out his shirt revealing his perfect body with toned muscles and hard abs covered in sweat.

He then got down from the pole and walked towards the men on the couch. He stood in front of Graham and then went closer and started grinding his musky underwear on the sheriff's face. Graham could feel his own jeans soaked in pre cum as he enjoyed Hood's manhood getting rubbed all over his blushing face.

He one by one did the same to all four, giving himself a huge hard on which was deliciously visible in his tight underwear. He gave the monster a few strokes and started grinding it in Charming's face. But the horny prince couldn't hold back and started sucking the huge meat through the fabric. The rest joined him.

All four enjoyed that beautiful taste of the hunk's sweaty underwear. They sat down again and Robin laid on their laps. With his head on Graham's lap he lifted and kissed the man. Charming moved down and started playing with the dancer's nipples. Philip immediately put his mouth near the crotch and tore down the underwear with his teeth. Hood's thick monster sprang up and was taken in by the prince's awaiting mouth.

Hook kneeled down and slowly licked Hood's nut sack. He enjoyed taste of the loose skin and pubes. Then those luscious lips opened wide and took in the balls the man moaned in then slowly inserted his fingers into Hood's tight hole and started finger fucking him. He then slowly started putting his entire hand in.

Hood screamed in both pain but more pleasure and forced Charming's hand to go even deeper. After receiving so much pleasure, he got up and asked the four to suck his huge cock.

So all four kneeled down after quickly taking off their clothes and started licking the monster and they didn't even need to fight for space. As there was plenty. Their tongues danced all over Hood's cock which made him reach a point of intense. All four opened their mouths and swallowed every drop of the hot load and then subsequently piss. They bathed in the hot mess and stroked their cocks at the same time.

"Now it's your turn, hunk." Said Philip.

Robin obeyed and kneeled down and took all the four cocks in his mouth at the same time. He took them in with such ease because of all the practices he had un the past. He then sucked them off seperately. He then pulled back and told them to piss on him.

Most of it was swallowed by him but a little rolled down his toned, muscular body covered un sweat. He then waited as they stroked their cocks and finally came in his mouth. But this time he didn't even leave a single drop go out. All 5 still hard licked each other clean.

"We are so not finished with you. We are taking you home." Declared Hook.

All of them gathered their clothes and just covered themselves enough to get into the limo Hook had hired.

"Thanks for the party guys!"

"Anytime..."

The five of them got out and into the limo.

"I can't wait till we reach the house lets do it in here." Suggested the impatient pirate.

They stopped the car and the driver went away to join the orgy in the house.

The men in the car got undressed and made Hood kneeled down and they fucked him one by one filling his ass with a huge amount of cum. Hood then fucked all four, cumming inside each of their asses.

"Make me your bitch." Pleaded Hood.

"You already are." Said Charming as he and the others got into Graham's car and drove back to the apartment while making out time to time.

_To be continued..._

_(While they were having some wild fun in the woods. The four of them decided to move into Charming's apartment together so that they could have fun with each other everyday.)_

_(Please post reviews and tell me your opinions.)_


	11. Popping the question

Chapter 11

After their wild night the hunks were resting in their apartment. Graham, Philip and Hook were at the table and Charming came in, adjusting his favourite leather jacket.

"My sexy hunk in his leather jacket...

Your coffee is ready." said Hook pointing towards the growing bulge in his pants.

Charming got down on his knees and opened his boyfriend's zipper and took out the semi hard cock. With his ruby lips he tenderly kissed the head and savoured the taste. He slowly moved forward teasing every inch with his hungry tongue.

He slowly swallowed the whole length and could feel the hot piss going down his throat. Charming got up after sucking his boyfriend dry.

"Ready to go?" Asked Graham.

"Yeah." Said Charming.

"What about this?" Asked Hook pointing at his dick which wanted to get sucked more.

"Sorry babe, later." They both left.

"I could help you with that." Philip suggested.

Both of smiled. Hook got up and grabbed Philip and pushed him against the wall. Their lips met in passion and sexual hunger. Hook's tongue intruded Philip's mouth and he didn't resist and did the same. Philip moved his hands to reach Hook's cock which was already out and poking his own hard on in his sweatpants. As both men shared their passionate kiss and their hard cocks rubbing each, they tore off each other's clothes.

Both their naked bodies rubbing against each other Hook moved down and kissed the side of Philip's neck and made him moan. He gently nibbled his skin with his teeth which made a mark there. Hook started moving down, reaching Philip's firm chest and nipples.

He kissed them and sucked them hard. Slowly moving his tongue all over Philip's hard abs he moved down and swallowed his 8 inches thick monster. Hook moved his head up and down the length and his luscious lips got tickled with Philip's pubes. Philip moaned in ecstacy as he came into Hooks mouth.

Philip then pushed Hook down and jumped on him like a wild animal. He licked Hook's nut sack. He then took the 8 inches in his mouth without gagging. He sucked it till Hook came in his mouth and then layed on top of him.

"Thanks babe." Said Hook.

"Your welcome." Philip kissed him.

"Can I ask your opinion about something, luv?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm gonna ask David to marry me!"

"Wow, that's great news." Said Philip as he kissed Hook to congratulate him.

Meanwhile, Charming and Graham drove to the jewelry shop in Charming's truck.

"Why are we stopping here?" Asked Charming.

"Just wait here." Said Graham as he stepped out of the truck and went inside the shop. After a few minutes, he came back with a ring box.

"What's this?"

"I gonna ask Philip to marry me!"

"Wow, congratulations!" They kissed with their tongues down each other's throats they rubbed each other's crotches.

"Wanna celebrate?" They quickly got undressed and started kissing every inch of each other's bodies. Graham went straight ahead swallowed Charming's 9 inches thick beauty. He continued sucking it while his own 9 inch pole was getting jerked off by the prince. Both men moaned in pleasure. Just as they both reached their climax. There was a knock on the door which suprised them. It was Robin. He watched the two shoot out huge loads on each other.

They opened the door and let him in. He adjusted himself between the two men and without even saying anything he started licking the hot mess from both their bodies. While he was licking he put their cocks in his mouth a few times trying to suck out whatever was left.

"Slow down babe." Moaned Graham.

Robin stopped and stripped his clothes. When he undid his pants, the thickest cock in town.

"So what's up?" Asked Robin, stroking his 8 inch member.

"We were celebrating Graham and Philip's engagement."

"Oh congratulations, luv." Said Robin ad he shoved his tongue down Graham's throat. They made out for a few good minutes where Graham could taste his own load in Robin's mouth. Charming went down and hungrily licked Robin's fuck pole. Graham too joined him. Robin moaned as the two hunks kept sucking it together.

"I gotta take a piss." Squirmed Hood.

"Then what are you waiting for." Said Charming. Both men swallowed every drop of his piss and then his load too. Graham then turned back and spanked his own ass. Robin massaged the perfect bubble butt with his warm hands. Then spit in his butt crack and started licking it. Graham moaned as he could feel the tip of Robin's hot tongue going in out his tight hole. He inserted his two fingers up the hole and while did that Charming positioned his cock near Robin's entrance pushed it in slowly. Both Robin and Graham screamed in pleasure.

After a few minutes of finger fucking Robin got ready to put the real deal in. He slowly went in and stopped when he hit Graham's prostate. Robin loved the feeling of frequently hitting Graham prostate while his own was getting hit by Charming's thick fuck pole. All three made a huge mess as they came and experienced pure ecstacy. After they licked each other clean. Graham got behind the wheel and Charming sat on top of hin fitting Graham's cock in his ass. They drove back home while Robin had made Charming cum into his mouth twice now.

They barely dressed up and went upstairs to their house. They opened the door and found Hook fucking Philip on the dining table.

"Hey." Said Philip as he panted. Hook then came into his ass, and Philip on his own chest and abs.

They both got down and got dressed.

"Babe, I have something to say to you." Said Graham looking at his boyfriend.

"Luv, I have something to say to you too." Said Hook as he held Charming's hand. Both Hook and Graham got on their knees. All of them looked at each other, confused. But they continued.

"David / Philip, will you marry me?" Asked both of them.

They stood there and looked at each other and screamed,

"Yes!" They hugged each other and Charming jumped on Hook and they both fell and so did Graham and Philip. As they laid on the floor they wore their rings and kept kissing each other.

Robin stood there, smiling as he watched the two happy and now engaged couple and rubbed his hard on through his tight leather pants.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What are you waiting for? Come here."

He joined them on the floor as they celebrated, by making out with each other.

To be continued...  
(People, I have decided the next will be the last chapter. So stay tuned. Please share your opinions by posting reviews.)


	12. Sexily Ever After

Chapter 12

The day had arrived. The day, Hook was waiting for such a long time. He was finally getting married to his true love, Prince Charming. It was a special day, for Graham. After being alone with his solitude for so long. He had his soul mate, Philip, to share his life with.

It was a perfect day. Warm sun kissed the little town of Storybrooke. People were gathered in a lovely garden which was covered with beautiful blossoms. Everyone started to settle down. Hook and Graham both stood facing the crowd. Robin stood between the two. The music started and the crowd became quite. Charming and Philip both appeared. Emma accompanied her father. Philip was there with Neal.

All four started walking with everyone looking at them. Both Graham and Hook smiled, looking at their patners. The walk ended and everyone were at their places. Robin started the ceremony. Few moments passed by as the talk about love continued and finally ended with all four saying,

"I do."

"You may kiss each other." Permitted Robin.

Their kiss, spread a wave of magic all around. Everyone cheered them on. The party then went on for a few hours. It all finally came to an end. Both couples walked to their limo. Robin opened the car for them. As the door opened it revvealed two men inside. Naked and having some naughty fun.

It was Prince Thomas and Prince Eric. All the people their stood in silence.

"Sorry people." Apologized Thomas as he and Eric grabbed their clothes and got out of the car. After it all cleared up. Robin with the four married men got in the car and drove away. The crowd cheered for them from behind.

"You ok, Mary Margaret?" Asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm just happy for David. Anyways i have been hooking up with ."

"Whale? He is gay. I saw him fucking August. I think you have a type."

"Oh God." Sighed Mary Margaret.

"I can't believe we are married!" Said Philip has he kissed his now husband.

"Just wait for the honeymoon." Said Robin. The limo reached a big mansion. All of them got out of the car.

"Wait, isn't this Regina's house?" Asked Charming.

"Not anymore. I bought it from Regina and moved our stuff here. It's ours now." Hook said, holding his husband.

"Babe.." Charming kissed him. They went in. It was big and beautiful. They walked to a room, following Robin. He opened the door. They all were surprised to see what was inside the room. There was a huge bed in the centre of the room. A pole in the corner. The whole room was filled with every naughty thing, one could ever imagine. Robin pushed the boys inside and locked the door from inside.

"Let's have some fun." Said Robin as he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.

All of them started undressing. Robin got out of his clothes, leaving just his white underwear which was now see through as it wet from his pre cum. He sat on the bed stroked his cock a few times. Charming joined him on the bed. He kissed Robin hungrily, making their lips almost bleed. They lied down. Charming kept moving his tongue against Robin's. With one hand he kept touching his ass and with the other his kept rubbing Robin's cock through the fabric. Slowly, he put his fingers inside it to feel the throbbing meat and to give it a few good strokes.

Meanwhile, Graham and Hook had already started making out. Philip got down and started tasting both the men's underwears. He sucked the hard ons through fabric and tasted their pre cums. He got up and joined the tongue action. Making both men taste their own stuff. Then both of them put their hands in Philip's underwear. Graham held the thick meat in his palm and kept fondling the head with his finger. Hook reached from behind, slowing moving his finger towards the tight hole. He massaged the entrance to relax it then slowly inserted two of his fingers into the hole. Making Philip moan.

Charming had moved down and was tasting Robin's nipples. He teased them with his tongue and tenderly nibbled on them causing Robin to give out slow moans. He kept moving down and reached his underwear. He gently kissed his cock and kept moving his tongue over it. He then slowly pulled down the underwear and started at the thick beauty.

"So thick." Charming kissed the head and at first kept playing there. He then slowly moved forward and took the entire length in. He was joined by the other three. All four of them sucked off their bitch making him moan in intense pleasure.

Robin couldn't handle it anymore and dropped his huge load in their mouths. All four sat around him on their knees.

"Now suck us." Ordered Hook. Robin did so. He got up and got their cocks closer together. He then sucked them all at once like a good slut. He effortlessly fit in all of them in his mouth and sucked them. One by one all of them pissed in his mouth and he drank it all. He then sucked them individually because he didn't want to waste their loads. He sucked all four of them dry. He then turned around and grabbed Philip from behind. He slapped his ass with his 8 incher thick rod.

He slowly moved in and Philip moaned in pleasure. Charming then wanted to try something impossible. He wanted to triple fuck Robin. Hook and Graham loved the idea. So they somehow positioned to make it possible. But Hook first licked his hole to make it wet and one by one inserted his fingers in. He finger fucked him to make him as loose as possible. He enjoyed it so much that put his entire fist in. Making Robin moan in both pain and pleasure. After getting his ass ready all three put their cocks in Robin's hole. All three didn't last long and came inside his ass. But they didn't stop and kept on fucking him till all five had cum atleast thrice. They kept switching their positions and got fucked by three rods at once.

After fucking and cumming so hard. They were all tired but still hard and horny. They layed down and kept making out.

"I love all of you so much." Said Charming while still trying to catch his breath. All of them smiled. Charming lied on top of Hook and kissed him. Hook then put his cock in his husband's ass and fucked him. Graham did the same with Philip. Both princes bounced up and down their husband's poles. Robin, in the middle held both their cocks in his hands and jacked them hard pretty hard. They kept fucking each other and played in their hot and steamy orgy. They kept going day and night. Every day they had a steamy adventure. The four or now the five hunks of Storybrooke kept having new naughty fun.

They were occasionly joined by Neal, Jefferson, Whale, August, Sean, Eric and many others. Charming with his new patner, Hook had found true happiness. Philip was with the person he was always meant to be with, Graham and Robin had found happiness with his four best friends. Their stories continued... AS THEY LIVED SEXILY EVER AFTER...

The end.

(_Finally. I finished the story. So people, I had a lot of fun writing my first fanfic. I was so glad and geniunely surprised to see so many people liking my story and giving me such amazing feedback. I hope you liked it. I know i have a lot to improve on and will keep working towards it. Thank you so much for your support and love. With this I say goodbye. But don't worry, I have many more fics planned ahead and i hope they receive the same love and appreciation as this one. So stay tuned for some more hot fun...)_


End file.
